Separated Shino & Meiko
by SwordFire19
Summary: lalalala another story i wrote do tell me if it's good or not! Thanks peeps!


Meiko & Shino

Gasping for air Meiko ran for her life. She stumbled then crawled until she got back onto her feet. Her clothes were torn and shredded. The jacket she was wearing had one sleeve ripped off and holes in it everywhere. She was wearing a type of pants that were longer than shorts but shorter than Capri's. They had only a few scrapes on them but were covered in blood.

The diadem she wore on her forehead shined a bright gold and silver as she looked back just in time to see a Kunai heading straight for her. She was already wounded enough. Her blue hair was splattered with red…blood. A senbon barely missed her, slightly scraping her leg. She moved her hand behind her blocking the kunai. Little black things moved with her hand. "Kyaaa!" The blackness broke apart. Meiko was wide-eyed as the kunai reached her.

'SMACK!' "Hit it! All right!" Kiba said happily. He just tossed a kunai toward a tree at least a good distance away and it hit the bulls eye. "Good job Kiba!" Miki screamed jumping in the air.

"BARK BARK!" Akamaru and Midori barked. Hinata was looking at a patch of flowers and Shino was on the other side of the forest clearing.

"Almost got it…" Shino whispered. He was reaching toward an odd looking bug. His hand got closer and closer toward the bug. Just as he was about to grab it Akamaru came up and barked at it. It flew off. Then Midori, Miki's light brown puppy, joined him wagging her tan tail.

() Shino sighed and twitched.

"Er sorry Shino!" Kiba said running over.

"I almost had it…" Shino said agitated. Akamaru sniffed the air and began barking again loudly. "Will you shut your mutt up!" he added.

"Don't you call Akamaru a mutt!" Kiba growled.

"Uh…guys…" Hinata said running over. "I think Akamaru and Midori smells something."

"What do you smell guys?" Kiba asked crouching down.

"Bark! Bark, Bark!" Akamaru and Midori barked.

"People? Chasing someone?" Kiba repeated.

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"Can you lead us to them?" Kiba asked Akamaru and Midori.

"Bark! (yes)" Akamaru and Midori barked. Just as they were about to run off Shino stopped them.

"Stop…I'm the leader of this mission. We are supposed to be on our way to the waterfall village. We can't just go off and get into something we don't know about." Shino said sternly.

"But what if someone is in trouble?" Miki says picking Midori up.

"There's nothing we can do about it…" Shino said walking the other way.

"But…"

"No buts Kiba…" Shino said his voice sounding irritated. "Let's go before they get here…"

Kiba growls but follows.

"I…cant…keep going…" Meiko said gasping for air. She had four new wounds. A kunai has sliced her shoulder deep and a shrapnel was embedded in her back, plus she has been hit with a few poison senbon.

'I gotta get help!' She thought. She took a sharp curve. Then another sharp curve. 'There's a clearing ahead!' Meiko pushed on. She could still sense the ninja behind her.

Shino, Kiba, Miki, and Hinata continued walking through the clearing near the trees. Shino was ahead of everyone.

"You know…he is so bossy…" Miki said looking at Shino sideways.

"Yeah…" Kiba agreed.

"W…well he has his reasons…" Hinata said quietly.

Shino turned around emotionlessly and looked at Miki. He was about to tell her off because he heard what she said, but suddenly someone stumbled out of the trees into the clearing right beside Shino. It was a young girl and she was covered in blood.

"P--please…h-elp…" She fell and Shino caught her. She looked into his shades with her bright blue eyes. "No…no just run…they…their…" She coughed up some blood. She grasped Shino's coat.

Hinata had her hands to her mouth. Kiba was scanning the trees. Miki ran over to the girl.

"Who?" Shino asked holding her. She passed out. "Great…"

Some more ninja popped out of the trees. They were wearing the same outfits with the same symbol. The sound symbol.

"Looks like trouble…" Miki and Kiba say together.

The ninja begin attacking. There wasn't but at least ten, but they were strong. Kiba, Miki, Midori, and Akamaru took on four at one time. Hinata had two and Shino had four surrounding him and the girl. Two ran toward the girl pulling out their Kunai. They hurled the kunai straight for her.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu!" Shino said while making a few hand signs. 'Bug Wall Technique' A large mass of bugs moved in front of the girl creating a wall and blocking the kunai.

Meiko's eyes fluttered open. 'What's going on…did they get me?' Meiko started to sit up but the poison was taking its course through her body. She was going numb and she already couldn't move her legs. She looks up and sees a wall of bugs before her. 'Who's bugs…' she thought looking around. She saw a boy in a large collared coat with spiky brown hair and he was wearing sunglasses. He was to busy taking care of the problem in front of him to notice the problem behind him. Two of the other ninja was running toward him.

"M--mushi Ka--be no…Jutsu!" Meiko said almost in a whisper. She made a few hand signs. 'Please…please come…' she prayed with all her might. Some more bugs appeared and made a wall behind Shino blocking the enemy ninja and also warning him of the behind attack.

"Those aren't my bugs…" Shino said looking behind him. Then he notices the girl. "She's controlling them?" He whispered to himself. 'She can control bugs…' he thought.

"Time to end this…" Shino took a small stance and made some hand signs. "Kikaichu Arare!" He said deeply. 'Destruction Bug Hail!' All of his bugs gathered around him. "Now…" he said. The bugs showered over all the enemy. The enemy moved back and swatted at the bugs that surrounded them.

"Kiba, Miki, Hinata get back!" Shino ordered. They moved off away from the enemy. The enemy tried to follow but the bugs kept attacking them. Shino moved closer to the girl.

"Ok n--" Shino stopped. The enemy ninja began retreating. Shino kept the bugs after them. Kiba, Miki, and Hinata hurried over. Shino knelt down and looked at the girl. She looked up at him.

"I…I'm sorry…" She stuttered

"Why should you be sorry?" Miki asked. "Don't be…" the girl looked at her and smiled half-heartedly.

"I…I've…been…p-poisoned…" The girl said quickly. She started shaking badly.

"There's a stream up ahead lets get her there and quickly." Shino said picking her up.

"Why a stream?" Kiba asked.

"We need to clean the blood off, clean the wounds, and clean out the poison." Miki said smartly. "Duh…"

"Ok no need to get smart!" Kiba smirked.

"We need to hurry guys." Shino said quickly. The girl was going limp only moving when she shook.

"Right." They all answered. Midori jumped up on Miki and Akamaru ran in front of Kiba.

They made it to the stream. "Miki, Kiba. Make up camp."

Miki and Kiba nodded and began making camp near the stream. "Hinata come with me." Shino added. Hinata nodded and followed. They walked into a shallow part of the stream and over to a low pile of large stones. Hinata pulled a rag out of her backpack and dipped it in the water. The girl was wearing a large jacket almost like Shino's but it didn't have a large collar. The jacket was shredded beyond repair. Hinata began taking it off. The girl was wearing a small leather-ish zip up, tank top. Her stomach was exposed revealing an awful sight. There was a deep wound right below her breast and went halfway around her side. Blood was still oozing out of it slowly dripping down her body and onto the stone. Hinata looked away then back. She started cleaning the blood away. Shino held his finger up and examined a small looking bug. He placed it on the girls wound.

"What are you doing Shino?" Hinata asked quietly as she began wiping the blood off the girls face.

"I'm going to see what kind of poison they used. If the bug tastes the girls blood and dies it could tell me what kind of poison, but it all depends on how the bug dies…" Shino watched. Hinata looked closely to the small bug.

The bug tasted the blood and then began cleaning itself. "It seems ok…" Hinata said.

"No look…" Shino said getting closer. The bug started twitching and moving around, it jumped up and flew around, then landed again. It rolled around and then twitched until it went still completely.

Shino walked to the woods.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"To make the antidote. This is serious. I need to hurry. Finish cleaning her and put some of your ointment on her other wounds. Bandage the wound on her arm but leave the poison wound open." Shino disappeared through the trees.

Hinata pulled her in the water for a minute and washed off a bit of the blood. Kiba and Miki were finished making camp. Kiba went to find something to eat and Miki came over to help Hinata. Hinata held the girls head up but let it under the water so Miki could wash the blood out of her hair. Miki took off the girls diadem and placed it aside. Finally all the blood was off her. Miki put the diadem back on her forehead then they began putting ointment on her wounds. There were so many tiny scrapes and some big scrapes. They found the tiny shrapnel in her back. It was half of a senbon. Miki grabbed it and quickly pulled it out. It was pretty long. Hinata almost puked.

Finally Shino came back through the trees carrying a bowl and a small box. He walked over and put the bowl down. Hinata and Miki looked in and saw that Shino already mixed all of the ingredients and grinded it into a fine powder like substance. After he placed the box aside he added a bit of water and it dissolved into the water. It turned a maroon color.

He began pouring the antidote onto the girls wound. It began steaming. The girl flinched and twisted around.

"Hold her…" Shino ordered as he grabbed her arms and held her in place. Miki and Hinata grabbed her legs so she wouldn't kick.

Shino got a good look at the girls face. He jumped back a bit and gasped. Neither Miki or Hinata noticed. Shino stayed quiet. After a few minutes the girl finally stopped moving and fell calm. Her breath became a bit slower and steady.

Shino reached toward the box he had.

"Hey guys…I got us some fish from up stream! Is the girl ok?" Kiba ran over with Akamaru.

"She's ok now…I think." Hinata said looking to Kiba.

Kiba looked to Shino and to the small box. "What's in the box Shino?"

"It's bugs…" Shino started.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh…we should have known…" They said together.

"It's bugs that will eat the infection from her wound." Shino finished.

Everyone sweatdropped even more. "Er…ewwww…" Everyone said as Shino opened the box. There were three large, ugly looking bugs in the box.

Kiba shivered, "Ugh! I wouldn't want to wake up and see those eating my flesh!"

"Same here!" Miki and Hinata nodded.

"…" Shino didn't even listen to them. "Lets get her back to camp and settled in so I can put them on her." Shino handed the box to Kiba. Kiba reluctantly took the box. Shino picked the girl up and carried her back to the campsite. They sat around the fire and watched their fish cook.

Shino looked at the girl after he placed the bugs on her wound. The bugs instinctively began eating the infection.

Kiba saw Shino looking at her, "She's a really pretty girl. I wonder who she is…"

"Yeah…we don't know one thing about her." Miki said.

"I know who she is…" Shino said quietly.

"Huh?!" They all said looking up at Shino.

"Who is she?" Hinata asked.

"Her name is Meiko…Meiko Haru…" Shino stated.

"How do you know?!" Kiba asked.

"…She is from Konoha…" Shino answered.

"What do you mean? We've never seen her before in our lives." Miki said confused.

"She lived there a long time ago…" Shino started, "When she was young…she was always by herself. Her father and mine were good friends and one day he brought her over. My father made me spend the day with her. I didn't really want to but I did anyway. I found out we had a lot in common. She can control bugs as well. I always thought her to be greatly shy. In the end we became friends. About a year or so after that she disappeared one day. We were supposed to meet near the lake for something very important but she didn't show up. I thought something important had come up but when I got home I heard the news…she was taken from her home. There was no trace of the kidnappers. They looked for days. My father who was close to her family also went out on the search. Late that night he came home from the search…I overheard him talking to my mother. He said they did all they could but there's just no sign of her anywhere and that they gave up…that diadem she is wearing…I gave it to her for her seventh birthday…" There was a hint of sorrow in Shino's voice. "Her mother died of heartbreak and her father died of alcohol poisoning."

Shino finished.

Miki looked at Meiko sadly. "Poor girl…" Midori whined and crawled in Miki's lap. Kiba hugged Miki and petted Akamaru.

"Yes that is sad…for her and Shino." Hinata said quietly. Miki and Kiba looked at Shino. His voice may have sounded a bit sad but he looked like he always did…emotionless.

"Wait…I do remember her!" Miki said. "She sat right beside me at the academy. We talked and she was pretty awesome to me…but a few days after we started the academy she didn't show up…ever."

"Oh yeah…that's right." Kiba said remembering. Hinata just looks at them. She was so shy at the beginning of the academy that she didn't even talk to other shy people.

There was a sudden silence. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"I'll take first watch." Kiba said getting up and stretching.

"I'll take second." Miki said smiling.

"Third." Hinata said quickly.

"Are you guys sure?" Shino asked. He was going to take first.

"Yeah you go get some sleep." Kiba said sitting down by a tree.

Everyone fell asleep except Kiba who had first watch.

Meiko's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her. She felt something crawling on her. When she looked down she noticed the giant bugs on her, eating away the last bit of infection. She see's three people laying down near an almost smothered fire asleep. She kindly removes the bugs and places them on the ground. They scurry away. She noticed one of the girls didn't have a blanket and it was quite cold. 'She must have gave me her blanket…' Meiko thought. She picked up the blanket and covered the girl up. She noticed the girl was sleeping beside two dogs and a boy. Meiko then walks over to a tree and sits down. "I gotta go…" She whispered, "These people were kind to take me in but I gotta go before they get mixed into this and get hurt…" She said to herself.

"You are not going anywhere…" A voice came from behind Meiko. She spun around but all she saw was the tree.

"Er…tree?"

"No…behind it…" The boy walked from behind the tree. It was the same boy from earlier who was protecting her. 'He controls bugs too…' Meiko thought.

"I knew that…who are you?" Meiko asked looking away from him and sitting down.

"I don't know you tell me…Meiko." He sat down beside her. She looked up at him. She stared at him for a moment.

"S--Shino?…" Meiko said quietly. Her eyes grew wide as he nodded. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly as she knocked him over. She started to sob quietly into his chest. "S-Shino I-I've missed you so much!" She wouldn't let go of him.

"I've missed you too Meiko…" Shino said quietly as he held her and tried to comfort her. On the inside he was so happy to have her back in his arms again. Meiko was just happy to be in his arms, where she felt safe. Shino was like a big brother to her and he always took good care of her and helped her out a lot. Meiko finally sits up and wipes her face. Shino, reluctant to let go, lets go and sits up as well.

"Gah…this stupid wound…" Meiko said looking at it. It was starting to bleed a bit.

"Here…lets wrap that up." Shino said as he grabbed some bandages out of his bag. He sat on his knees right in front of her. He pulled some more ointment out and began rubbing it on the wound. When he was finished he unwrapped the bandages and began wrapping it around Meiko. When he was finished he placed the rest of the leftover bandages and ointment in his bag. Meiko smiled.

"Thank you…" She said.

"No problem…anything for a friend." Shino said quietly. Meiko smiled even bigger. It was quiet.

"Who kidnapped you all those years ago?" Shino asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know who they were but all I know is they were with the sound…and Orochimaru. I've tried escaping so many times but I always got caught and beaten…but while I was escaping I heard all about what's been going on in Konoha and the attacks and everything…I wanted to tell someone about Orochimaru and where the hideout is but every time I get to someone important they find me and take me back…they would torture…me…" Meiko said hugging herself.

"How?" Shino asked.

"They had so many different ways…if it wasn't some type of torture medical stuff, it was being put in a room and forced to fight for your life…and if you didn't kill the opponent you would die…I've been in there so many times…and…and…I didn't want to…but…" Meiko started to cry again.

"Shhhh…it's not your fault…" Shino said comforting her. Meiko laid her head down in Shino's lap. "I just want to go home…" Meiko sniffled.

"We will get you home…but were on a mission in the Waterfall village. After that we will be heading home as soon as possible." Shino explained.

"Ok…" Meiko said curling into a ball and snuggling close to Shino. It was silent after that. All that could be heard were the crickets, the stream, and Meiko and Shino's breathing.

Meiko broke the silence by asking, "Shino…what was it you were going to tell me all those years ago?"

"What?"

"The day I was taken…I was supposed to meet you…what was it you were going to tell me?" Meiko asked quietly.

"It was so long ago…I don't remember…" Shino said just as quiet.

"Oh." Meiko said. Shino placed one of his hands on Meiko's head.

"…Shino?…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…" Meiko closed her eyes. A while later the sun began rising. It was time for everyone to wake up. Shino kindly shook Meiko awake and told her it was time to get up. He then walked over to Hinata and woke her up.

"Hinata…it's time to wake up…could you wake up Kiba and Miki for me?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Hinata said sleepily. She stood up and walked over to Kiba and Miki. She shook them awake. Shino walked back over to Meiko. Meiko stood up and yawned.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much better…" Meiko said happily. "Though I think that these two are going to leave a nasty scar…" She added sadly as she pointed to her wrapped up wounds.

"Not if you treat it correctly." Miki said cheerfully.

Meiko smiled.

"Oh and by the way I am Miki, this is my dog Midori…" Miki pointed to a frisky puppy light brown puppy hopping around her feet. Meiko Giggled. "…this is Kiba…and that's Akamaru on his head…" Miki said pointing toward a brown haired, brown eyed boy with a dog on his head. He had some red paint on his cheeks. He smiled and waved. Meiko smiled and waved back. "…and this is Hinata!" Miki said pointing to a bluish/black haired girl who had very light colored eyes. She smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm…" Meiko started.

"We know…" Miki smiled. "Meiko." Miki looked to Shino. Meiko followed her gaze and smiled.

"Well…listen you guys…we have to hurry…It's important we get back to Konoha as fast as we can now…we got important information that we need to report back…" Shino started packing things up.

"The waterfall village is just through these trees." Hinata said quietly. "We should be there in no time…"

"Alright!" Kiba jumped up and Akamaru barked happily.

Miki was helping Shino pack up.

Finally they finished and began walking to the Waterfall village. It was a silent walk. Meiko stayed by Shino's side.

They were near the waterfall village when they all sensed a presence. Meiko grabbed Shino's arm by sheer frightened reflexes.

"It's ok…it's just the waterfall village elite." Hinata said. She was looking through the trees with her Byakugan. Everyone relaxed. When they gave the important documents to the waterfall village elite they instantly headed back to Konoha.

"I cant wait to see mom and dad!" Meiko said smiling. Everyone slowed to a stop. Meiko stopped ahead of them. She turned and frowned. "What?" Meiko read the expressions on their face. She swallowed the hard knot in her throat. "They…" Everyone looked away from her. "…" Meiko turned back around. "Let's hurry back now…" She started hopping from limb to limb. Everyone exchanged sorrowful glances then continued on to Konoha.

The group stopped to take a break. They were relaxing under a tree in a field of wild flowers. Meiko stayed close to the group but didn't speak. She sat on the opposite side of the tree messing with the grass. She was in a sort of depression mode. Shino came over and sat beside her. He was quiet at first but then he spoke, "Meiko…is something wrong…"

"No…" Meiko sighed.

"Is it about your parents…" Shino asked.

Meiko was quiet for a moment. Shino took it as a yes.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

"It's not your fault…" Meiko said sadly. She closed her eyes. "I…don't want to even talk about it…" Meiko hugged Shino's arm.

"Ok…" He said. Shino was thinking of a way to make Meiko smile.

Meiko opened her eyes just as she saw a butterfly fly up to her. She sat up then there was another…and another. They were beautifully colored. Meiko cracked a small smile. They flew around her and she stood up. She held her hands out and they landed on her hand but then flew off, flying around her. She smiled real big when she saw Shino standing across from her. A butterfly landed on her nose. Opening its wings. It covered her eyes. She laughed. It closed it's wings and she saw Shino. It opened it's wings again and closed them. Shino was closer to her. The butterfly flew off her nose and she was blushing slightly. She swore she saw Shino smiling but she couldn't see because of his jacket. She closed the small space between them leaving only an inch.

"Meiko…There's…" Shino started.

"Yes…?" Meiko said quietly waiting for him to finish. He gasps and grabs Meiko's shoulders pushing her out of the way. He jumped as well just as four Kunai swished by them and embedded themselves deep into the tree. If Shino didn't move her she would have been a goner for sure. They looked to where the kunai came from. There stood five of the ninja from before. Kiba, Miki, and Hinata ran over.

"Them again!" Miki growled. Akamaru and Midori barked angrily.

"What do they want!" Kiba said as he pulled out his Kunai.

"Me…" Meiko said quietly. Her eyes were wide with fear and her voice was quivery.

"Well there not going to get you…" Shino said as he held his hands out. His bugs began coming out of his sleeves. Meiko watches as they all move in front of her. Protecting her. She closes her eyes and calls forth her own bugs. She takes a stance. The sound ninja walk forward.

"I suggest you don't come any further…" Miki said walking forward. Midori was right beside her. Her fur was on ends and she was growling. Three of the five ninja started running straight toward them, ignoring Miki's suggestion.

"Ok then!" Miki pulled out her Katana and ran toward them, closing the space between them fast. Midori was right behind her. "Midori stay back this time!" Midori skidded to a halt in shock that her master didn't want her in the fight. Miki and the first masked ninja met with a clashing of katana and kunai. "Don't mess with me!" Miki growled. She knocked the masked ninja back. The other two went straight for Miki.

"HEY! No fair two on one!" Kiba growled jumping in. "Human beast mimicry!" Akamaru poofed into another Kiba. Meiko was wide-eyed. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru started spinning wildly toward the masked ninja. One jumps out of the way of one of the attacks but the other took a direct hit and was thrown across the field. Miki laughed, "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…" Kiba smirked. Miki continued to fight with the first enemy ninja.

The injured third ninja, whom was knocked further into the field, slowly stood up and began running toward Meiko. Shino moved in front of her holding out a Kunai. The third enemy ninja disappeared. Shino gasps and turns to Meiko who was looking around. Suddenly Shino was knocked back and the enemy ninja stopped in front of Meiko, "Come back with us now…for if you don't you will die here."

"No! I wont go back there!" Meiko yelled throwing her hands to her side. She didn't have any weapons except her bugs but she couldn't fully control them. She had to try.

"Then die here!" the third enemy ninja yelled as he pulled out a katana. Meiko moved her hands in front of her and her bugs appeared. There wasn't many but they blocked the attack. Again and again the enemy ninja attacked, and again and again Meiko blocked. She was backed up against the tree. She was still in no condition to fight. Her body began aching. The enemy ninja gave a sudden early attack. Meiko gasped. She ducked and the katana smacked into the tree. While Meiko was on the ground she gave a surprise kick from below sending the enemy ninja backwards. It caused her pain but she just sucked it up for that moment.

"Awright!" Kiba cheered as he nailed one of the ninja in the face. "Good job Meiko!" Midori barked excitedly. She started running toward her master determined to help in the fight.

"Yeah!" Miki yelled turning around after supposedly knocking the first ninja out. Suddenly Miki was stiff. Her face fell and she turned white. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth.

The smile fell from Kiba's face, "M-m-Miki…?" he called her name. Miki fell to her knees. Midori skidded to a halt. The first enemy ninja was behind her smirking behind his mask. He pulled his katana out of Miki's back. He kicked her all the way to the ground. Miki cringed and curled up in a ball.

"Miki!" Kiba yelled. The ninja he was fighting attacked. Kiba moved to the side as the second enemy ninja's fist barely missed his head. Kiba growled angrily and elbowed the second ninja in the face. Kiba nailed him again and again in the gut, full force. He made sure the second ninja was bloody and K.O.ed. He started to run toward Miki but the second ninja wouldn't let him get near her. Midori growled at the first ninja and ran toward him baring her fangs. She jumped and bit his arm but he flung her off in the other direction. Midori landed and rolled a good ways. Akamaru didn't like that. Akamaru began growling angrily, ferociously. Midori stood up and limped toward her fallen master.

Meiko gasped. She saw the other two ninja just standing there. They begin to walk forward. One spoke, "Just hand us the girl…"

"Never." Shino replied as he stood by Meiko.

"If you don't you will all die here…" He spoke again. The other ninja just stood there. 'He…he's…' Meiko thought. He looked different from the other cold, hard, ruthless ninja.

"We wont die so easily…" Shino replied. The fourth enemy ninja only stared hard at him. "Very well then…" The fourth enemy ninja replied. He began running forward toward Shino. Hinata was the only one not fighting anyone. She felt she was being worthless again so she jumped in front of Shino in a fighting stance.

"Hinata what are you…?" Shino started but Hinata interrupted.

"Just protect Meiko. I can take care of him…" She said quietly. Shino was about to say no but Hinata ran forward meeting the fourth enemy ninja in the middle. Hinata had no problem moving around sneakily, it was just landing a hit which was the problem.

Kiba was trying Fang over Fang on the first enemy ninja. Finally Kiba hit him sending him back, but this time the enemy ninja didn't get back up. Kiba ran over to Miki and put her head in his lap.

"Miki? Miki! Are you ok?" Kiba said softly but urgently.

"Yeah I'm totally fine…just a bit of a scratch is all…" Miki tried to move but the pain was to much. She quietly cried out.

"D-Don't move!" Kiba said loudly. Midori continued to whimper. She licked her master's face again. Akamaru whined and looked at Kiba.

Hinata was knocked to the side and the fourth ninja was going straight for Meiko. He held his katana high about to strike down on her. He brought his sword down. Meiko tried to call her bugs but only a few would come…it wasn't enough. He was going to hit her. 'SLASH!' Meiko opened her eyes and Shino was standing in front of her. The fourth enemy ninja hit Shino instead. Shino jumped in the way at the last minute. It looked like a pretty deep cut.

"S-SHINO!" Meiko said wide-eyed in horror.

"N-hnhaa…" Shino collapsed to his knees. Meiko caught him before he fell. The fourth enemy ninja only laughed. Meiko glared up at him. She held Shino close to herself. The fourth enemy ninja glared back, "What are you going to do you weakling…" he growled.

Meiko didn't answer. She stood up and glared some more. She disappeared. "Wha…" the fourth enemy ninja exclaimed looking around. Meiko appeared in front of him she smashed him in the face. No matter how much pain coursed through her body she kept the hits coming. He blocked one but was hit with two. Meiko had to learn how to fight with her hands since she couldn't fully control her bugs.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!!" The fourth ninja yelled. He made a few hand signs. Meiko didn't know what they were, she just stared. Suddenly, Meiko couldn't move, the fourth enemy ninja laughed and walked forward. He pulled something out of one of his pockets. It was to small to tell what it was, but he held it and sliced it across Meiko's bare shoulder. Meiko felt the pain but she couldn't scream out or move. Suddenly the ninja moved forward, placing his hand on her head. She then began feeling really weak. The enemy ninja's hand began glowing.

'He's sucking out my chakra…' Meiko thought. Then the fourth ninja brought his sword out placing it on her stomach. "I will make this as painful as possible…" He laughed. Suddenly he stopped, he fell to the ground and behind him stood the fifth ninja.

"Wha!?" Kiba saw what happened. So did Hinata. Shino looked up from the ground surprised at the sight.

"Meiko…" The fifth ninja said quietly. "I-I'm sorry…were even now…you saved me…I saved you…leave before they wake up…"

"Kichi…" Meiko cried surprised. "I knew it was you!" Meiko stood up and hesitantly walked over to Kichi.

"Leave Meiko!" Kichi growled.

"Kichi come with us! You don't have to stay with Orochimaru!" Meiko said happily.

"No Meiko…I cant leave…I wont leave either…" Kichi said sadly as he looked toward the ground. "Just go Meiko…hurry before I change my mind!" Kichi growled. Meiko walked up to him, hugging him tightly. "Please…Kichi…" She cried. Kichi hugged her tightly back. "No Meiko…" He whispered and softly pushed her off him. He moved his hand across her face and moved away from her. Meiko was hurt by his actions. "Sorry…Meiko…I…I love you…" Kichi spoke quietly.

Meiko's eyes were teary. "Leave Meiko…" Kichi looked to his fallen comrades. They began shifting. "Go now! Before they wake up!"

"Kichi…" Meiko started backing up. Hinata grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Meiko and Hinata helped Shino stand. Meiko held Midori too. She was injured with a hurt paw. Akamaru walked beside Kiba who was holding Miki in his arms. He was tearing up and talking to her, trying to comfort her and keep her awake.

It was getting dark. They needed to make camp. They were near Konoha. It would take about half a day to get there.

Meiko made a fire and helped Hinata set up camp. Kiba didn't even leave Miki's side. Hinata noticed Meiko staring at them.

"They're together…" she said quietly. Meiko looked at Hinata and nodded. "I see…" Right when they finished Meiko slowly walked over to Shino, she was still in a bit of pain from the strain of the fight. He wouldn't let no one doctor him up before they made camp. He sat there for a minute. He seemed really depressed over something…or in pain.

"Come here…follow me…" Meiko said grabbing Shino's hand.

"Why? Where are we going?" Shino asked quietly. Hinata watched them leave as she walked over to Miki and Kiba. She was going to help clean up the wound.

Meiko took Shino a little ways in the woods near a small pond, they could still see the camp. She sat him in the soft evergreen grass, then she knelt in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hush…I'm going to fix that wound." Meiko replied.

"No! Just don't." Shino tried to get up and leave. Meiko grabbed him and threw him back to the ground.

"Shut up! And stay down!" Meiko growled.

"Don't order me around!" Shino said with a hint of irritation, shock, and annoyance in his voice. Meiko ignored him and went for his jacket. She managed to unbutton it, he pulled away, but not before Meiko got a good glimpse at his face. She gasped and blushed slightly. Shino saw this and sat there. For a minute Meiko didn't move. She just stared at him. 'Wow…he's grown…' she thought. She slowly put her hand on his chest. He didn't move. Meiko came closer looking at him. With her other hand, she took his shades off slowly and touched his face. 'His…his eyes are so…beautiful…' she said staring into his deep brown eyes. He leaned into her touch but then pulled away. Meiko let go.

"What's wrong?" She asked surprised he pulled away.

"Who…who was the guy…Kichi?" Shino asked quietly.

Meiko frowned as the words rang in her head, 'I…I love you…' she heard Kichi say. "Shino…he liked me…and well…I didn't like him back…he was just a friend…honestly…" Meiko grabbed his jacket.

"Are you sure…" Shino asked quietly.

"Yes I'm positive…I didn't like him…" Meiko sighed as she began unzipping his jacket.

"D-Don't do that!" Shino pulled back.

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!!" Meiko yelled. "Just take it off!"

"No…" Shino replied hard-headedly. Meiko grabbed him and yanked the zipper down revealing a black undershirt.

"Shino…you take it off…or I will take it off…you pick!" Meiko was serious. Shino looked at her and sighed as he let her slide his jacket off his shoulders. "Now the shirt…" Meiko went to grab it but Shino stopped her. "I can do that…" he said slightly blushing. He pulled his shirt off and Meiko gasped but cover it up with a cough. She blushed mega-hard with little effort in covering it up. "S-Shino!" Meiko squeaked.

"What?" Shino blushed looking back alarmed. Meiko has seen what he looked like before…but that was long ago. Meiko shook her head and crawled behind him. Her heart was racing. His body was perfect. So muscular and well toned, even tan! She thought her heart was about to bust out of her chest. She saw the wound…the only imperfection on his back. She ran her fingers up his bare back avoiding the wound. Shino gasps. "Sorry…" Meiko blushed realizing she was being weird. She cleaned the blood off, then pulled the ointment out of Shino's bag that she had brought, and began rubbing it on his wound.

Shino thought if the pain would stop he would really be enjoying this. He blushed at his thoughts. Meiko continued to rub the ointment on his wound. When she finished she put it away and got up walked in front of him, kneeling down. She pulled out some bandages. Shino was resting by sitting on his legs. She moved closer to him. She was on her knees. She had one leg on the outside of his left, and her other leg between his legs. He was level a little below her neck. He looked at her chest blushing, as he realized what he was doing, 'S-She's grown up…A LOT…' he thought to himself. The sky was growing darker. There was a faint glow of the sunset but that was about it. Lightning bugs were coming out surrounding the two of them. Meiko finished wrapping Shino's wound. She rubbed her hand across the bandages, across his chest. She sighed, "You'll definitely have to go to the hospital when we get back to Konoha…" She confirmed. Shino nodded.

"And Shino?" Meiko started.

"Yeah?" Shino asked quietly.

"Thank you…" Meiko looked at him lovingly.

"For what?" Shino asked.

"For saving me…again…" Meiko smiled.

"Anything for a friend…" Shino replied.

Meiko smiled. "I was just to weak." She looked to the ground.

"No…you weren't weak!" Shino grabbed her face softly. "You just need some help controlling your bugs…I can help you with that." Shino grinned. Meiko smiled back. "That would be great…" She said quietly. Meiko looked toward camp, through the trees, and saw Kiba leaning over Miki. He was talking to her, and looked as if he was crying. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Meiko felt something jump in her throat. She looked at Shino and he looked at her. Meiko didn't realize it but her and Shino were getting closer and closer with every second. Meiko closed her eyes as she felt Shino's warm breath against her lips.

"Shino! Meiko!" Hinata was searching for them. Shino jumped up and began putting his shirt, jacket, and shades back on. Just as he finished Hinata came through the trees. "We need to hurry…I…I don't know if Miki is going to make it…the enemy ninja hit a vital area near her heart." There was sadness in her voice. Meiko felt her stomach drop. "Lets get a little bit of rest before we go…" Meiko said standing up. Shino was walking toward camp. He didn't say a word. Meiko hurried to camp and ran over to Miki.

"H-How is she doing…" She asked Kiba quietly.

"I…I don't know…she's not talking…" Kiba cried softly. Akamaru was whimpering beside him. Midori walked up to her master and laid beside her still form. Midori was healed but looked depressed.

"She will be fine…Kiba…" Meiko hugged him. He just cried harder. Meiko felt so much sorrow and pain. She felt tears well up in her own eyes. She blinked as one fell to the ground. She held Kiba for a few moments more before pulling away and saying, "You need rest…" Kiba nodded slightly as he laid down beside Miki. Hinata laid close to the fire. Shino sat up under a tree. Meiko walked over to him. She sat beside him and laid her head down in his lap. "Go to sleep Shino…I'll take watch…" Meiko said quietly. "No…I just want to stay up a while…" Shino said quietly.

"You need to sleep Shino…" Meiko said sighed sitting up again.

"It's ok really…just stop worrying…" Shino replied quietly.

"HOW CAN I…!" Meiko stopped and breathed, "How…can I not…Shino…you mean the world to me…I don't know what I would do if I lost you! I've already lost so many years of my life! And my parents! I cant lose you! I love you!" Meiko gasped as she felt her heart rise in her throat. Shino stared at her, or well it looked like he was staring at her through his shades.

"I…I…" Meiko blushed. She was getting all flustered. She held her hands up to her face. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

A minute passed by.

"Meiko…do you want to know what I was going to tell you all those years ago?" Shino asked quietly.

"Yes but I thought you…forgot…" Meiko still had her face covered. She felt someone's hands grip her wrists. She still didn't move her hands. She felt her hands being pulled away from her face. She looked up at Shino's face. He had his shades off, his collar was unbuttoned, and he was looking at her lovingly. She felt more heat rush up to her face.

"No…" Shino whispers low. "That day…that day when we were supposed to meet…I wanted to tell you…" He moved his face closer to hers. "I love you…" Shino places his hands on either side of her face, cradling her cheeks. Meiko gasped and stared into Shino's eyes scanning the full truth in his words. He slightly pulled her to him. Meiko closed her eyes just as he lightly placed his lips onto hers. Meiko didn't know what to think or to do. For a minute she didn't move. Shino pulled back and looked at her. "I'm sorry…I know you probably don't…like me…like that…but I just love you so much and I want you to know…" Meiko cut him off. "Shut up…" She said quietly as she moved closer to him. "I already told you I love you too…I never stopped thinking of you…I've loved you always…but I could never say it…You know how shy I get…" Meiko looked at him sweetly.

Shino smiled, "Yeah…" He held her. Meiko smiled and snuggled into Shino.

Meiko coughed lightly but continued to smile. Then the coughing got harder and harder. She sat up and coughed again. She felt weak. She fell to her hands and knees and began coughing up blood.

"Meiko…you ok!" Shino saw the blood and helped her up. Meiko's eyes began rolling into the back of her head. She grabbed her shoulder. It was the shoulder that the fourth enemy ninja cut with something. It was pouring out blood and then spots appeared on the bandages around her other wounds, they began bleeding too.

"Everyone get up!" Shino yelled to the others.

Kiba opened his eyes and yelled, "What is it!" he sat up and saw Meiko, blood was running down her mouth. Hinata jumped up and ran over.

"We need to get to Konoha now!" Shino and Kiba helped Meiko stand, she was to weak and couldn't on her own. "help her onto my back…" Shino ordered Kiba. Kiba helped Meiko onto Shino's back. "You two help Miki…I'm going ahead…" Shino started running off.

"Hey Shino!" Kiba yelled.

"What…" Shino looked back.

"Be careful!" Kiba says as he helps Miki up. Shino nodded and started to run again.

Shino held onto Meiko tightly. "Hold on Meiko…" Shino said quietly. Meiko cried out in pain, "J-Just…Let me…D-die!" she screamed as she tried to wriggle free from Shino's grasp. "NO!" Shino growled angrily. "I wont let you leave me again!" Shino held onto her tightly. "Stay with me Meiko!"

Meiko became calm for a moment. "I see my parents…" she whispered. Meiko had her eyes closed but she could see her parents clearly. They were calling to her. Meiko grew nearer and nearer to them. Her mother and father were surrounded by a bright light. Meiko held her hand out reaching for them, she did the same in reality. Shino was puzzled. "Meiko what are you…"

"I see my parents…they are calling to me…" Meiko had tears running down her eyes along with blood. The poison was taking its course and fast. In Meiko's mind she got close enough to her parents to hear them say, "Go back…go back…keep on fighting the poison! You must win…we love you Meiko…we always will…" her parents began fading away and she felt like she was falling…her spirit was falling back down to earth, back to her body. Meiko couldn't hold on much longer from the pain, she passed out.

'Beep…Beep…Beep…' Meiko woke up to the sound of the heart monitor beside her. She had flashes of doctors and people gathering around her, "NO! Let me go with her!" She heard Shino yell.

"Keep him out…" one of the doctors ordered as they wheeled Meiko away. "S-Shino…" Meiko cried out quietly. She remembered a woman with blond pig tails say, "Shhhh save your breath…" Meiko kept talking, "Oro-orochimaru…hide-out…" she mumbled out the information of Orochimaru's recent hideout. The blond woman stopped and the others took her away. It all went black again after that. Meiko sat up. She felt something grasping her hand. She looked down and saw Shino, bent over the bed asleep. He looked horrible, as in lack of sleep. He was so pale and gave ragged breaths, his glasses were off and his eyes were bagged, red, and puffy looking. 'He's probably been here for a long time…' Meiko smiled and held onto Shino's hand. Shino's eyes fluttered open, he looked up at her. His beautiful, deep brown eyes washed over her happily. He stood up and practically jumped on the bed holding her.

on the other side of Meiko's hospital room

Lady Tsunade was talking to Shizune.

"Is Miki ok?" Shizune asked.

"She is doing much better…luckily we saved her in time…if they waited any longer she probably wouldn't have made it…"

"Oh I see." Shizune nodded, "On the downside…The elite ANBU we sent out to search for Orochimaru's hideout made it there…but not in time…orochimaru packed up and left. Not a trace of him or his minions…looks like we lost again…" Shizune sighed.

Tsunade looked to Shino and Meiko.

back to Shino and Meiko

Meiko felt the tears of joy stream down her cheeks. She sobbed into Shino's chest. He held her tighter. Meiko held onto Shino's jacket so tight that the buttons on his collar unbuttoned, revealing his face.

"Yes…Shizune…we lost…but…" Tsunade started. She watched as Shino lifted up Meiko's face, whipping her tears away with his fingers. His face moved closer to hers. Just as their lips met Tsunade finished, "…but…we gained something more…"

(Que romantic sunset picture in background of Shino and Meiko kissing)


End file.
